


Snow Day!

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: Our 8 travelers have a snow day in the Frostlands





	Snow Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongofThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/gifts).



> Here's my gift for SongofThunder! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Battle after battle, the group was beginning to grow tired from adventuring. Muscles ached, clothes stank, and if Therion had to eat one more Healing Grape just to sustain his hunger, so help him he was going to be driven mad. To their surprising fortune, the roads connecting Stillsnow to the Frostlands were closed off temporarily due to a heavy snowstorm that hit overnight. Stillsnow managed to only get more snow, but it would definitely be unwise to travel again. And with their recent encounter with a Chubby Cait, suffice to say this was a better time than any to take a break.

* * *

"Holdeth," H'aanit announced as everyone was about to depart. They turned to see she had winter clothing (complete with furs they had accumulated during their travels) in stock for everyone. "Even if the cold doth be beautiful, a pitiful fool wouldst be unprepared for the harsh cold."

"Oh, H'aanit, you didn't have to," Ophilia smiled. "I grew up in Flamesgrace, so I can manage just fine."

"Aye, yet one cannot be too certain. This also beeth the first time some have experienced snow, so it is best to be prepared."

Once everyone thanked the huntress for her kindness, they set off for their daily excursions. 

* * *

Though Cyrus went by himself, his curiosity and enthusiasm could be heard all throughout the small town. He knew the science behind how snow was formed, as he would often take trips to the Frostlands, yet he never had the time to improve his ice magic while being in the proper environment. 

"EUREKA!" He shouted. "Another successful attempt at a Blizzard spell! I am getting closer and closer to what truly makes the elements work!"

The citizens of Stillsnow proceeded with caution when crossing near his path, lest they be accidentally attacked with a giant pile of icicles. 

* * *

"Did you ever get any snow in Clearbrook, Alf?" Tressa asked the apothecary.

"Nah, unfortunately," he responded. "The land was too low to the ground to really get any snow. You'd have to be closer to the Woodlands to see it."

"We never got snow in Rippletide because it was too warm. A shame, too. I could've sold hot chocolate supplies!"

Alfyn chuckled a bit, "Yeah, but then you wouldn't really be able to sell tropical fruits. They wouldn't last a day in the cold."

"True... The market unfortunately has to follow nature's rules."

"Indeedily do. But hey, as long as we're here, we might as well experience our first snow day!"

A wide grin immediately plastered itself on Tressa's face.

"This SUCKS," Therion groaned. "I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"Not one for the cold, hm?" Primrose snidely remarked.

"Shut up, you lived in the Sunlands. ...Wait, isn't it warmer there than it is in the Clifflands?"

"Yes, but dancing helps me stay warm. And aren't Thieves supposed to be ready for any challenge they face?"

"...Shut up," he pouted.

Immediately, Therion felt something cold and stinging on the side of his head. His frustration alone could have melted the snow right off his face.

"Sorry, Therion!" Tressa shouted. "I was aiming for Alfyn behind you!"

"Ah, how'd you know I was here?!" Alfyn shouted back.

"Your hair's too obvious to pick out!"

The two continued to bicker as Therion's faux rage seethed. He was a Thief! How could he not be able to dodge a misfire like that?! Even Primrose was laughing at him!

"All right, that does it!" He yelled. He picked up some snow and threw it at Alfyn directly in the face. What should have bothered him instead made him quite joyful.

"Oh boy, Theri's joining in now!" Tressa exclaimed.

Therion made a very aggravated (yet not actually) yell as he began throwing snowballs at the other two. Primrose saw this as her chance to return to the inn.

* * *

H'aanit wished she could hunt to gather not only more furs but also meat for the upcoming snow days. Master Z'aanta always told her that survival was crucial when the weather grew cold, and she knew some of her friends had never encountered snow in their lives before traveling. Unfortunately, with the roads being closed, she would have to settle with store-bought meat. 

Linde, surprisingly, wouldn't try to eat the meat like she would when H'aanit would return home from hunts. 

"Aye, these doth not seem fresh, girl. Yet we must not worry our companions to hunt."

The snow leopard gave off a huff before she decided to see what the others were up to. That was when H'aanit spotted Olberic and Ophilia in the distance. Olberic didn't seem interested in conversation, so Ophilia simply let him be while keeping him company.

"Hail, Sir Olberic, Lady Ophilia," she announced herself. She placed the bag of frozen meat next to her as she sat next to Olberic.

"Oh, I'm not a noble, H'aanit, you can just call me Ophilia," the cleric smiled. 

"Aye, yet thou art a holywoman, so it would be curt of me to not address proper. So what troubles doth thou have, Sir Olberic?"

"Forgive me," the warrior began. He seemed a bit more solemn than expected. "The snow makes me more nostalgic than I realized. It reminds me when...an old brother-in-arms and I would go on training excursions before we became knights. Yet it also reminds me of when a young lad first came to see me and ask for my help in training. It's an odd feeling, to be sad yet proud at the same time."

H'aanit nodded in understanding, "Master once spoke about how the past doth not truly vanish, no matter how hard the try. I truly did not understand his words until recent, yet I believeth this applien to thou."

"It can be difficult dealing with these feelings by yourself," Ophilia added. "So I hope you'll allow us to help you with these kinds of feelings, Sir Olberic. We might not have been able to be there, so we might not fully understand what you went through, but we'll do our best."

A small grin could be seen on the warrior's face.

"Thank you, you two. In return, I will offer advice you may need as well as my protection."

* * *

"Did you have fun with your first snow day?" Ophilia asked as she gave her friends hot chocolate.

"Boy, did we!" Tressa responded giddily. "After the snowball fight, we went sledding and made snow angels!"

"We also made Bucky IV the Snowman," Alfyn said happily as he finished a sip. "Though Linde had way too much fun destroying his family."

The snow leopard feigned innocence by yawning and returning her head to H'aanit's lap.

"You had fun, too, right, Theri?" Tressa asked the Thief.

"Yeah, whatever," he responded with a roll of the eyes. This was Therion speak for "Yes, of course."


End file.
